Today's handheld electronic devices tend to have an increasing number of built-in features. For accessing these built-in features, jog wheels, touch pads, track balls, hotkeys, and/or other input devices have been placed on the electronic devices. However, these input devices typically occupy a large surface area on the electronic devices, and thus prevent the continued size reduction of the electronic devices. Also, a user typically has to press multiple input devices to complete an input task during use. Such operation can be laborious and can reduce the user's satisfaction with operating the electronic devices.